Through The Barrier
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: When we last saw our Heroes, Emma and the others helped Kailey by taking her to Emma's apartment. But, when Kailey passed out, two teenage boys appear out of a shadow and help Kailey by traveling to a camp called Camp Half Blood. Will our Heroes, help Kailey and face what is yet to come? I don't own the right to own any of these characters except for Nica and the name, Kailey.


Though The Barrier

A Once Upon A Time, Fire Emblem Awakening/Fates, Zelda, &, Percy Jackson

Crossover Story

By FEAZeldagamer2247

Chapter 1

Everyone rushed to where Nica was flying to. On the horizon, they saw a large pine tree at the base of a hill. "Why'd you bring us here?" asked Henry. "Hmm… I'm not sure… I just thought…" said Nica as she trailed off. "BOOM!" A mighty earthquake shook the ground bringing trees falling all around them. "AHH!" shouted Lissa. "Wh-What's going on?!" shouted Henry. "I-I don't know Henry! But whatever it is, it's not good!" said Robin. "We need to get out of here now!" said Emma. When everyone got back to Emma's, Nica came in saying, "That was close!" Emma came up to Chrom and said, "You can lay her down on my bed if you want." "Okay. Thanks Emma." said Chrom. Chrom gently laid Kailey on the bed and tucked her in thinking, "I hope she wakes up soon." That night, Chrom watched Kailey hoping she will awake. Emma woke up at midnight, to see how Kailey was doing. She saw Chrom sitting by the side of the bed the Kailey was on saying, "Hey." "Hey." Chrom replied back. "So has she-" Emma tried to say as she was cut of by Chrom. "No." said Chrom. Emma sat by Chrom on the side of the bed saying, "You should get some sleep." "(Sigh) I'm just so worried." said Chrom. "Why?" asked Emma. "You remember when we came to look for Robin? And when we found him sitting up on this same bed he lost his memories?" said Chrom. "Yes but he has them back now." said Emma. "What if Kailey doesn't remember me or the others when she wakes up?" asked Chrom. "She will Chrom. I promise." said Emma. "Okay Emma." said Chrom. "I'll watch her for a while so you can get some rest." said Emma. "Okay. Wake me up if she recovers okay?" said Chrom. "Okay. Goodnight Chrom." said Emma. "Goodnight Emma." Chrom replied back. Emma watched Kailey on the side of the bed. "What if Chrom is right? What if you DO wake up with amnesia? No. That won't happen. I promise." said Emma. Emma pulled back a strand of Kailey's hair that was in her face. Emma continued to watch Kailey until she fell asleep in her chair that she was sitting in. Hook came to see how Kailey was doing when he saw Emma asleep on the chair she was sitting in. Hook grabbed a pillow and blanket and put the pillow under Emma's head, and covered her up with the blanket. "Sweet dreams Emma." Hook kissed Emma on her forehead and went back to bed.

Chapter 2

Kailey's dream was horrible. She sometimes would think it's real whenever it played over and over every night. She would try to make up a different story in her mind every night to sleep and hope the dream would never come again to haunt her. But it would come and scare her every time. She was in this alter fighting a dark mage with a man that she knew, Chrom. After they defeated the evil mage, the mage threw a sphere of dark magic coming towards them. Kailey pushed Chrom out of the way taking the blow of the magic. Kailey collapsed. Chrom came running over to help saying, "You alright? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we won. We can rest easy now." Kailey got possessed by Grima's dark magic. "Whats wrong? Hey hang on-!" Kailey stabbed Chrom with her magic. Kailey (who wasn't possessed by Grima anymore), looked at what she did. She looked at her right hand to see tiny bolts of lightning sparking out of her palm. She looked at Chrom when Chrom said, "This is not your-your fault. Promise me… you'll escape from this place… Please… go…" Chrom collapsed. Validar's evil voice laughed in the room until Kailey's vision fades to black. "CHROM!" shouted Kailey. "Shh! Shh! Hey! It's okay! It was just a dream! You're safe." said Emma. "I-I killed him…!" said Kailey. "Shh… it's okay… it's okay…" said Emma as she was trying to calm Kailey down. Everyone rushed upstairs to see what was wrong. "Kailey?" said Snow. "What's wrong with the lass?" asked Hook. "You think she had a nightmare?" said David. "Well whatever nightmare she had it has her shaken up." said Snow. "Kailey? What nightmare did you just have that scared you?" asked Emma. "I-I can't! It's to painful…" said Kailey. "I know what nightmare she had." said Robin. Robin began telling everyone the nightmare that he and Kailey both have. When he was done, David said, "Oh. So that's why you didn't want to tell us…" "That's terrible... " said Snow. "That is a pretty bad nightmare you mates have…" said Hook. "To tell you the truth, that dream was really a vision from the future. I came from that future to stop the fell dragon Grima from destroying the world as he did in my time." said Lucina. "But we changed things for the better." said Chrom. "So that really happened?" asked Henry. "Yes. When Emmeryn was assassinated, my father, Robin and Kailey went to stop Grima from rising. But Kailey was possessed by Grima and tried to kill Chrom. " said Lucina. "It's alright now Kailey. You're safe now." said Henry. "KAILEY?! Where have you been, how long has it been…?" Nica cried. "Thanks Henry. And I-I don't- I can't remember…" stammered Kailey. " That's okay, I'm just glad you're alright." Nica laughed through tears. "But… I feel… dizzy…" said Kailey. "Whoa! Easy Kailey… what's wrong?" asked Emma. "Wait a minute," Nica realised something, "I know how Rebecca was projected!" "C-Chrom… E-Emma… help…" then Kailey collapsed.

Chapter 3

"Kailey!" cried Emma as Chrom caught her. Nica screamed in agony as she felt Kailey's pain. "Nica? What's wrong?!" Ricken said, worry obvious in his voice. "Kailey is linked to-" Just then a shadow appeared and out came two people landing hard on the ground.

"Ugh! Get back here you! No one leaves the doors of death!" said a boy in gothic clothes. "HaHaHa! You foolish child of Hades! You're too late the earth mother will rise and destroy the world! You and that son of Poseidon won't stop us!" said Valdar as he disappeared. "Demoiralis! He got away…" said a boy in a purple shirt. "Who are you mates supposed to be?" asked Hook. "I'm Per-" said Percy as he was cut off by Nico saying, "Wait. This might be a trap…" "Right. Let's test them to be sure." said Percy. "N-Nico?" Nica laughed, though she was swaying back and forth, trying hard to keep upright. Percy threw a water ball the size of a chair at Emma. Ricken pulled out his tome and shot Elwind at the water, only slightly knocking it off course straight for Kailey. Nica, in Kailey's defense, opened a black hole with her tome and evaporated the water "Why'd you do that?!" asked Robin. "Just to make sure that you weren't monsters and that we weren't trapped." said Percy. "Who are you guys?" asked Emma. "I'm Percy and this is Nico." said Percy.

Chapter 4

"Hmm… you do look familiar…" said Emma as she trailed off. "(Gasp!) I got it!" said Henry as he went down to get his "Once Upon A Time" book. Henry showed Emma a story that read "The Heroes Of Olympus" that showed a picture of seven teenagers that were on a flying battle warship that was headed towards Greece. "Percy Jackson and Nico De Angelo?" asked Emma. "Yes Percy is-" said Henry as he was cut off by Nica saying, "Percy is the son of Poseidon and Nico is the son of Hades. We were once well acquaintances, though they don't seem to remember me…" "Whoa! Whoa! Time out! How did you know we were demigods?" said Percy as he made a time out sign. "Umm… Percy that's Nica remember? She would come help us with hard battles at the camp." said Nico. "Oh… Yeah. Sorry I didn't recognize you Nica." said Percy. Percy laughed awkwardly. Nica laughed, then suddenly went serious, "Tell Leo that I'm taken…" she sighed "I'm tired of him hitting on me…" "Sure he already has a girlfriend anyway." Nico looked at the unconscious Kailey in shock saying, "Wh-What happened to her?!" "We don't know…" said Robin with a sigh. "Please… can you help her?" asked Chrom. "Hmm… I can sense dark magic cursed on her…" said Percy. "So how do we help her?" asked Regina. "Really special magic." said Nica and Percy in unison. "Nico do you have a draughtma I could borrow?" asked Percy. Nico threw him the coin. Percy then filled the kitchen sink with water and threw the coin in. "I'd like to make a call. Call Camp Half-Blood!" said Percy. "Please hold." said the Iris message. Just then an image appeared above the sink showing a middle aged man saying, "Clarisse! Get every usable weapons you can find and pass them out to the other campers!" "Chiron!" said Percy. "Percy. Have you all arrived at Greece?" asked Chiron. "Umm… well we kinda sorta didn't make it quite yet…" said Percy. "What? Where are you then?" asked Chiron. "We're at a town called Storybrooke. But, that doesn't matter right now. There's someone here who needs your help she's under some type of magic that I've never encountered before. What should we do?" asked Percy. "Hmm… lead the visitors here and I'll see what I can do." said Chiron. "We will. Thank you." said Percy. The image faded. "So we're all supposed to go to this "Summer Camp?" asked Regina. "Yes. And for your information it's a magical camp that protects people like me from getting killed Miss." said Percy. "Alright Waterboy so then how do we get Kailey in?" asked Regina. "I haven't quite figured out that yet. And don't call me 'Water Boy'…" said Percy. "The citizens from Storybrooke won't make it out, unless we all want to be killed." Nica said. "Well then let's go to the camp." said Hook.

Chapter 5

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Nica yelled. "Nica we do dangerous things all the time in this town so I think we can get through some camp." said Emma. Nica sighed in defeat "Fine, but there is no way we'll get through both barriers, unless…" her eyes went wide. "What is it Nica?" asked Henry. "I-I forgot..." Nica sighed. Emma and the others arrived at the entrance of the camp. "Whoa… so this is the camp? Cool! So let's get-" said Henry as he was cut off by Percy shouting, "Henry! Wait-!" Henry came up to where the barrier was at. Henry was flown back hard on the ground. "Henry!" shouted Emma. Everyone rushed over to see if he was alright. "Are you okay?!" asked Emma in shock. "Yeah. I'm fine." Henry replied back. "So now what genius?" asked Regina. "Hmm… let me see if I can get Kailey-" said Robin as he was carrying the unconscious Kailey. "No! Robin Wait!" shouted Percy. Robin went through the barrier unharmed. Everyone was surprised that Robin made it in. "Enough of this crap! Let me try!" shouted Sully as she went through the barrier. Sully got through the barrier looking very pleased of herself. "Oh! Me next!" Lissa said excitedly as she got pass the barrier. Percy and Nico went in last. "Okay. I'll talk with Chiron and see if he can lift the barrier so you all can get in okay?" said Percy. Everyone stood watch until the barrier was lifted. Percy, Nico, and the others walked through the camp to see a horse like man standing in front of the Big House saying, "Ah hello Percy, Nico, and… are these the visitors Percy has been telling me about?" Asked Chiron. "Umm… Yes. I'm Robin, this is Sully, Lissa, and this is Kailey." said Robin. "Well you all are welcome here anytime. So is Kailey the one who needs my help?" asked Chiron. "Yeah… we don't know what happened to her… some shadow just came and-" Robin stopped himself. "Come bring her inside." said Chiron. Everyone walked in the Big House to see leopard print themed chairs, rugs, and lanterns all over the room. Robin layed Kailey on the leopard print sofa. Chiron walked over to a medicine shelf and grabbed some different sized bottles and walked back saying, "But I must ask, How did you get through the barrier? Only demigods can get-" said Chiron as he trailed off. "Umm… sorry to interrupt but, let's all go outside shall we?" said Percy. Everyone including Kailey in Robin's arms, walked outside to see the entire campers staring at Robin and the others in aw. "What are they-?" said Robin as he looked above his head seeing a owl glowing in the ora purple. Robin looked above Kailey's head and saw the same symbol that was also glowing purple. He looked at Lissa and Sully to see that Sully had the symbol of a chariot that was glowing the ora of red, and Lissa that had the symbol of a staff with two snakes wrapped around it glowing the ora bright yellow. Everyone including Chiron, Percy, Nico, and (Emma and the others who could see where everyone was at) bowed down while Chiron shouted, "All hail Robin and Kailey! Son and daughter of Athena! Goddess of wisdom! All hail Sully! Daughter of Ares the god of war! All hail Lissa! Daughter -of Apollo! The god of archery, music, medicean, and the sun! Say hi to Nica! Best Friend of Cerebus! The guardian of the underworld! She is a dearest friend to the gods!"

Chapter 6

Robin was pretty confused at the moment. He knew that he and Kailey were related to a family that wanted him or Kailey to become an evil dragon god that would destroy the world. But this? Robin was pretty sure that he didn't want Kailey or himself to be related to another god that would probably destroy his home again. Nica cleared her throat, "Chiron, if you would please allow our acquaintances to pass through the barrier as well?" After that, they went to the Big House. While in the Big House, Robin was sitting down watching Kailey while she was recovering when he asked, "Percy. I have to tell you something…" Percy was eating some pizza in Mr. D's living room in the Big House (who ever that was…) who said to precisely not to or that he would curse him for a year. Saying, "Oh. I'm sorry what?" said Percy. "(Sigh) I said I have something to tell you. It's about why me, and Kailey are somehow related to another god." said Robin. "Wait. What do you mean another god?" asked Percy in concern. "(Sigh) What if I told you that me and Kailey came from a different world where this god-like dragon comes every two millennia to destroy the world?" said Robin. "I believe you. But wait. So you and Kailey both have the dragon's heart?" asked Percy. "Yeah… it's part of Plegia's Fell Blood lineage… So then is Athena some evil goddess?" asked Robin. "Well, no…" Percy replied, Robin sighed in relief. Chiron came in saying, "The magic of the barrier is lifted but only for a few seconds." "Okay Chiron thanks." said Robin. Outside the barrier, Emma and the others went through the barrier of the camp. Campers stood in shock murmuring things like, "Did you see the new Athena children?" "I heard he was once a dragon!" "I heard his sister passes out all the time…!" Some half bloods snickered. Chrom was about to unsheathe his sword and challenge the little brats when Emma stopped him saying, "Hey. Don't let them get to your head. They're just kids." "But they are mature enough to know than to make fun of others." Nica replied harshly. "SILENCE!" she called, making several of the snickering kids jump, "Now," she said firmly, "These are my friends, you WILL treat them with respect, understood?" "Of course they will Nickel. Under my command!" said Mr.D as he walked up to the campers. "Nickel…?" Nica was surprised. Percy came up to Nica and said, "Sorry… Mr. D intends to misspeak names correctly." "And what are you doing here Peter Johnson?!" said Mr. D with concern. "W-What I meant to say was your an awesome camp director!" stammered Percy. Nica laughed in the background, "I see you're still yourself Percy." "Just- Oh come on…!" said Percy. "Never mind." and like that, the conversation was interrupted with the loud, bounding steps of massive feet. Nica's face lit up as she unfolded her wings and darted towards the edge of the barrier, a few seconds later, a huge three-headed dog appeared. Chrom sheathed his sword, ready to attack when Nica stopped him. "Chrom. No. He's good." She scratched behind the middle head's ears and cooed to the big thing "Oh I missed you Cerebus you adorable thing!" Her friends just stared, after about 5 minutes she sent him off. "Sorry," she laughed nervously, "Let's get to the cabins…"

Chapter 7

In the afternoon, Chiron walked over to the Artemis cabin (since the hunters of Artemis prefer to live in the woods), and offered Emma and the others to stay there. Percy showed Robin, Lissa, Sully, and Nica to their camp cabins. In Robin and Kailey's camp cabin, he saw lots of maps, books, and the cabin even had its own armory shed. For a minute Robin thought, "Have I just died again and gone to tactician heaven?" In Sully's cabin she saw -lots of armory weapons, and shields. In Lissa's cabin she saw lots of bows and arrows, musical instruments, even lots of healing staffs and other cool stuff. In Nica's camp cabin, she saw… well mostly it was just dark, creepy, and full of bones… real human bones… she didn't really care how it looked, as long as there was a passageway to Cerberus's cave, Nico seemed pleased when he was asked where the passageway to the cave was. In the cabins the new campers met their new brothers and sisters. Will Solace came up to Lissa and said, "Welcome to the Apollo cabin Lissa!" Sully thought her cabin could use more weapons and maybe a javelin throwing target. Clarisse came up to Sully and said, "Hey newbie let me show you how I say welcome!" Sully slammed her down saying, "You're not the only strong woman in this world." Robin went and got Kailey and layed her down on the last spare bunk in the Athena cabin. "THUNK!" "What the-" said Robin as he and other campers came running over to where a huge flying battleship was landed. "YO dudes! Where've you two been?" said Leo. "Oh, hey Leo. Sorry me and Nico were forced here…" said Percy. Annabeth came stomping out of the ship judo flipping Percy saying, "Where have you been seaweed brain?!" "Friends of yours?" asked Emma. "Yep. This is Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth." said Percy. "I've never seen you guys here before… are you all demigods?" asked Annabeth. "Some of them are miss Chase. Sorry I forgot to tell you Annabeth but, you have a new brother and sister. Poor girl… I guess they came from another world." said Chiron. "Wait… what? Who are they?" asked Annabeth. Robin came walking over saying, "What's with the battleship?" "Annabeth meet your new brother, Robin." said Percy. "Umm… hi. I'm Robin. So I guess you're my other sister too?" said Robin. "Yeah nice to meet you Robin I'm Annabeth Chase. So what's you're special power? Sword combat, tactics, weaving?" said Annabeth. "Well not weaving but yeah sword combat, tactics, and magic." said Robin. "Wait… you use magic?" asked Annabeth. "Yes I'm kind of an expert at magic but, I prefer swordplay the best." said Robin. "(Ahem!) Well then you will all have time to meet during supper." said Chiron.

Chapter 8

Everyone went to the dining pavilion and sat down at their own camp tables. "To The Gods!" said Chiron as he raised his goblet. "To The Gods!" said the campers in unison. "(To Jesus.)" whispered Emma and her family in unison. Drynites whisked by and sat down plates of food at every table. "Oh yeah, say yes to brownies!" shouted Leo. "Oh, Robin's homemade carrot stew… smells delicious." said Panne as she slurped it down. "Yum wild bear meat." said Robin as he scarfed the meat up.

"Frederick please you really don't have to examine it…" said Chrom. "Nonsense milord I have to make sure it's not poisonous." said Frederick. "(Sigh) You're taking this too far again…" said Chrom. "Fredrick. It's fine." Nica said sarcastically, "If Robin made it… It. Is. Fine. Hear me?!" She stole Chrom's spoon from the bowl and shoved a bit of her soup it his mouth, "See? FINE. HE'S ALIVE, stop freaking out." This was very ironic because Nica seemed to be freaking out over the fact that Frederick was freaking out..."Hehe." Henry laughed. Chrom smiled back at Henry, spoon still in his mouth. Percy came over to see Chrom and the others. He sat down by him saying, "You sure have quite the army there." "Ha. Well you should see my sister she's always wanted to be like her big sis." said Chrom. "So you had two sisters?" asked Percy. "Yes. My older sister Emmeryn was the ruler of my kingdom. But, the kingdom of Plegia they-" Chrom stopped himself. "Oh, sorry. I'd didn't mean to ask personal questions." said Percy. "No. It's fine she gave her life to save me and the others." said Chrom. Percy stared in shock, "This is normal?!" he practically yelled. "Yup," Nica laughed, "and I basically murder everyone on the spot… You should have seen me when I took out Dad's crew!" "Why didn't you kill us then?!" Lissa screamed, "Because I've seen you all in battle, and you are strong, trust me." Nica reasoned. "Thanks Nica. Well I'm going to check on Kailey." said Chrom.

Chapter 9

"Hehehe…! Oh, look at this sleeping peacefully are we? Gaea will reward me greatly for your death!" said Valdar as he pulled out his tome and placed a dark purple sphere of magic in Kailey's forehead. "Don't worry Kailey… you'll meet with everyone soon enough… Eventually…" said Valdar. Leo came in to borrow some parts from Annabeth when he saw some evil guy trying to cast another spell of dark magic on Kailey. "And in case you don't know… I know your secret… and you will Never be with him…!" said Valdar as he was cut off by Leo shouting, "Who are you?! And what did you do to her?!" "Pah! You'll never know!" said Valdar as he disappeared.

Chapter 10

Leo burst into Nico and Nica's dorm. "Someone…(huff) ...came and cast… (huff) ...a spell on… (huff)... Kailey!" Nica burst through the entrance of the tunnel, "Tall, grayish-purplish skin, narrow face, pointed ears, and a dark robe?" Nica's concern shone through like a flashlight in the blackest of nights. "Yeah" He breathed, trying to catch some air. Nica flew past him shouting over her shoulder, "Tell the others! I'm going to Kailey's dorm!"A few minutes later, Percy burst through Kailey's door, "How'd he get past the barrier?!" he practically screamed. Chiron came through Kailey's door saying, "Hopefully she's not dead." Chiron checked her heart beat saying, "Oh thank the gods… She's still alive." "She won't be in a few minutes," Nica panicked "Why not?!" Chrom panicked. "This is very powerful magic" Nica explained, "It can only be cured by a "true love's kiss" She winked playfully at Lissa. Lissa gave her a stubborn look but didn't say anything. "Well it can't be any of us… Unless…" said David as he and everyone else looked at Chrom.

"Wait, what? No. No, no no… You all got the wrong idea…! I-I don't-" stammered Chrom as he was cut off by Hook saying, "You have to! It's the only way to save her!"

"I know but, this must be some mistake! There has to be someone else!" said Chrom. "Okay, everyone out for a minute. Chrom and I are going to have a private conversation." said Emma. Everyone walked outside but, were looking through the window of the cabin to watch them. "Okay. Chrom, look at me. When I saw you watching Kailey recover, you looked like you cared about her safety. And I know what it's like to protect the ones you care about. And believe it or not, I think you like her…" said Emma. "W-What? That's crazy… We were just friends is all…" said Chrom trailing off. Emma gave him a grim look. "(Sigh) Alright, Alright… but don't tell her I did this…" said Chrom as he blushed. Emma went outside with the others. Lissa peeked out of the window, when Robin grabbed her arm dragging her down. "H-Hey!" said Lissa. Chrom kissed Kailey, (It was super romantic!), yet, nothing happened. Chrom turned red as a cherry "You tricked me!" He yelled, half laughing. "Sorry!" Nica giggled, "I wanted to tell Kailey that you kissed her! Oh boy, I can only imagine the look on her face!" "So she's not going to die?" Nowi asked. Nica went all serious, "No, she'll still die if we don't treat her, but we have about one or two weeks to cure her, or else she'll definitely die" "So how do we treat her?" asked Emma. "Wait. What about some Ambrosia? said Percy. "What?" asked Emma. "Ambrosia. It's the food of the gods it has magical powers to heal demigods of their wounds or illnesses. Maybe it could heal Kailey like it heals demigods." said Percy. "Perhaps you're right Percy." said Chiron. Tyson came running over with some in a bag saying, "Here brother. I hope she gets well." "Don't worry big guy there's only one way to find out…" said Percy. Percy handed the small cube of Ambrosia to Chrom who then placed it into Kailey's mouth. "It's not working!" Nica screeched, "She's only becoming worse!" "No No No! There has to be a way!" said Percy. "Hydra blood might work." Nica said. "But that's supposed to poison them!" Chiron exclaimed. "If Ambrosia won't heal Kailey, Hydra blood might cure her!" Percy reasoned. "Chrom…" "Huh…? Was that-?" Emma tried to say. "No… Kailey…" Chrom cried. "FETCH HYDRA BLOOD!" Chiron barked to one of the campers. Seconds later the camper returned with the Hydra blood and poured it into Kailey's mouth.

Chapter 11

"It's still not working!" cried Annabeth. "This doesn't make any sense…" said Emma as she trailed off. "Hmm… Maybe I can make contact with Thanatos. After all I did die once so maybe I can ask him that we don't want her to be sent to the UnderWorld." said Hazel. "Are you sure you can do that Hazel? I mean you'll have to get permission from dad." said Nico. "Yes Nico I'm sure. I'll do anything for Annabeth's sister." said Hazel. "Okay Hazel just be careful." said Nico. "I will Nico I promise. But I may need Nica's help to get through the UnderWorld." said Hazel as she looked at Nica hopefully. "I'll do it. But just stay by me and Cerberus okay? It's easy to get lost in there." said Nica. "Okay Nica let's go." said Hazel. "I can use the rest of my shadow travel power to get you there." said Nico. Nico summoned some black smoke and instantly Hazel and Nica disappeared. Nico collapsed. But Percy caught him saying, "Don't worry he's fine just tired."

Chapter 12

Nica and Hazel appeared where Cerberus was guarding the UnderWorld entrance. Misses O'Leary came bounding over happily pouncing on Nica. "Haha! Hey girl! Where's your master? Go find your master girl!" said Nica scratching the Hellhound behind her ears. "WOOF!" barked the hellhound. Misses O'Leary ran over to the stairs that lead up to the Tunnel that lead her to the Hades cabin. They both walked for what seemed 4 hours… But then finally came to the throne room of the underworld seeing three thrones. The first throne was at least big enough for a teenager, the third throne was the size for a queen, and the middle throne was the size of a house wall. In sat two people. A woman that had long black hair wearing a dress that was black with grey roses all around it. In the middle throne sat a man who looked a bit like the famous voice actor Matthew Mercer but, wasn't handsome like him. His expression grim with a bored look in his eyes. Like someone trying to listen to a long story many times. "Greetings Lord Hades. Lady Persephone." said Nica. "Good afternoon Nica. How was your trip?" asked Persephone. "My dear, do not pity them with foolish questions… I know why you both came… And I cannot help her…" said Hades. "Why not?" asked Hazel. "My dear Hazel… one, because that is beyond my power, and two, her brother and THAT prince destroyed one of my best friend's creations!" said Hades in a harsh voice. "You may talk with Thanatos to put some sense in him, but it won't be easy… He may ask for a mortal soul in exchange to save your friend." said Persephone in a firm voice. "Okay. Where is he now?' asked Nica. "He is at his post guarding the doors of death. Cerberus will lead the way…" said Hades. "Alright. Thank you lord Hades." said Hazel. Riding on Cerberus's the two went to find Thanatos.

Chapter 13

Percy was just about to go to the Apollo cabin to borrow some healing items when he heard the bark of a hellhound. "Hi girl. Want to help me?" asked Percy. " WOOF!" replied the hellhound. "Ha! Okay girl. Let's go." said Percy. "Grrr! WOOF!" "What's wrong girl?" asked Percy. Percy looked at where Mrs. O'Leary was looking. "Oh it's okay girl it's just the camp lake. Wait… What the-!" said Percy. Bubbles began floating up to the surface. "Hold on girl." said Percy. Percy jumped in the lake. He didn't see anything for a while, until he saw a glowing light blue light shining in the distance. He could feel an aura of magic coming towards him, a girl about eighteen years old came swimming towards him. But then swam up to the surface. Percy swam up to see who it was. The girl slowly came up singing a song that Percy never heard before. "(You are the oceans great waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach, Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is, Yours to climb. In the white light, a hand reaches through, A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two, Makes the dreams fade away, Embrace the brand new day, Sing with me a song, Of birthrights and love, The light scatters to the sky above, Dawn breaks though, the moon, White as a bone, Lost In Thoughts All Alone.)" The girl was wearing a dress that was white, a necklace that was gold, the gem light ocean blue radiating power. She had long beautiful light blue hair, wearing a shale like a priest. She turned to Percy. Percy just stared at her dumbfounded. "Hello." said the girl. "Oh, umm hi. I never heard a song like that before." said Percy. "Oh, well it's the only song I know how to sing. Did you like it?" asked the girl. "Yes I did. So umm… What's your name?" asked Percy. "Oh, sorry I forgot my manners… My name is Aqua." said Aqua.

Chapter 14

"That's a pretty name." said Percy. "Thank you. So may I ask your name?" asked Aqua. "I'm Percy Jackson. So you like the water?" asked Percy. "Yes I do. Its part of my power. My mother gave me this necklace. Gods… I wish she was still here…" said Aqua with a sigh. Just then a man about the same age as Aqua swam up coughing out water. "(cough) Wait! (cough) Aqua!" said the man. "Corrin?! What are you doing here?!" asked Aqua. "I told you to wait for me!" said Corrin. "Umm… who are you?" asked Percy. "This is Corrin. My brother." said Aqua. "Corrin!" shouted two voices in unision. Eight people came running up towards them. "Oh no! It's the Hoshidan and Nohrian kingdoms! Quick Corrin hide!" shouted Aqua. Corrin jumped in the lake. Aqua then sang her song so Corrin could breathe underwater for the time being. "ONII CHAN!" said a girl with long blond pigtails. "NII SAMA!" said another girl with short light red hair. (For everyone who doesn't know, Onii Chan means "Brother" and Nee Sama means "Sibling" in Japanese.) One guy who looked like a samurai came up asking, "Greetings. Aqua, and stranger. Where is Corrin? He should return to his REAL home in Hoshido." said Rayoma as he was cut off by another man riding a war horse saying, "No! He will return to the home that he remembers! Nohr!" shouted Xander. "No I haven't seen him." said Aqua in a firm voice. "Very well then. But if you see him, tell him to make a choice." said Rayoma. The two groups left to search for Corrin once again.

Chapter 15

Corrin came up soaking wet saying, "Are they gone?" "They're gone." said Aqua. "Why are you hiding from them?" asked Percy. "It's a family problem…" said Corrin. "Corrin was kidnapped by the kingdom of Nohr. But then found out he really belonged to the kingdom of Hoshido. And both kingdoms are now waiting for Corrin to make a decision between who his real family is…" said Aqua. "Oh…" Nica said, going very pale. "Are you okay Nica?" Ricken said, worry obvious in his voice. "Both kingdoms are his family but,…" She said, straight out of fear. "But what?" said Corrin, obviously shocked. "I can feel it…" She said, almost sounding like she was in a trance, "You're a Fell Dragon."

Chapter 16

"Wait what?! That's crazy! I'm not a dragon! Okay well yeah I can turn into one but, I'm not a evil dragon!" said Corrin in shock. "Not evil no… but I can sense you have some sort of dragon power called the dragon vein." said Nica. "But only people with royal blood can have that sort of magic in my realm." said Corrin. "Well yes but, no one can turn into a dragon except you." said Aqua. "Wait… if you guys are royal then how come Chrom or the others that are royal can't use that power?" asked Ricken. "Wait. Who?" asked Aqua. "Oh, umm Chrom is a prince of a kingdom called Ylisse." said Ricken. Then Lissa spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was three small... symbols? They almost looked like a trident's points, but the one in the middle looked like the top of a hollowed out teardrop. Lissa squealed with delight when she realised what it was. "Lucina! Look!" She squealed, unnaturally. Aqua almost ran off when she realised that the squealing was about her. Lucina ran over, sword ready, you would've sworn you were going to die at that very moment if you saw her. Lissa shoved up the sleeve to reveal Aqua's bracelet and the brand of the exalt, the bracelets charm was on the teardrop shaped gem. "Y-You have the brand!" said Lucina dumbfounded. "(Sigh) Yes. I'm your granddaughter from another future that used to be a peaceful world." said Aqua with worry in her voice.

Chapter 17

"Pah! Those fools! They do not know who they're up against! With the help of Validar and King Garon nothing will stop us!" said Hades. Validar and King Garon appeared in the throne room of the Underworld. "Blast! Those fools know what I did!" said Validar. "What?! You idiot of a grandfather! If they know then-!" said King Garon as he was cut off by Hades saying, "SILENCE! I've already told Thanatos to never let her live!" "Well then… now that that's done with… Let's unleash Grima and-!" said Validar as he was cut off by King Garon saying, "No. I know someone else who we can unleash…" "Who could possibly be greater than Grima?!" asked Validar "The Fell Dragon Anankos. He will destroy those fools once and for all!" said King Garon. "But how genius?! It's just easier to unleash Grima and-" said Validar as he was cut off by King Garon. "We already have the two ingredients we need to help…" said King Garon. "Who?!" asked Validar. "My son Corrin, and that tactician of yours…" said King Garon.

Chapter 18

Nica and Hazel arrived at the Doors of Death where they saw Thanatos guarding the trapped monsters and titans. "Lord Thanatos! We need your help!" said Hazel. "Oh? How so Miss. Levesque?" asked Thanatos with concern. "Our friend is under a curse and we don't want her to die." asked Nica. "Please… can you let her live?" asked Hazel. "Miss. Levesque I'm afraid that I cannot help…" said Thanatos. "But why not?" Nica whined childishly. "Even some powers I cannot remove. Not even if someone is almost to death." said Thanatos. "But there has to be a way!" said Hazel. "I am sorry my dear…" said Thanatos. "You know of all the medicines in the world!" Nica cried. "She's been put under a spell by a dark magic user! But when we try to heal her, it only makes things worse!" Thanatos's sad eyes looked up, and Nica saw a bit of hope. "Try Cerberus's blood, it would do nothing if there was no disease, it should cure her…" said Thanatos. "Alright… We'll try…" said Nica. "Thank you Thanatos." said Hazel. "Anytime Miss. Levesque." Nica and Hazel rode Cerberus back to Camp Half-Blood.

Chapter 19

"I'm sorry Miss. Levesque…" said Thanatos as Hades appeared next to him saying, "Well done Thanatos…" "I told them that Cerberus's blood could cure her… But It will only make her death a little slower…" said Thanatos. "Good. Now we just have to get Kailey and Corrin…" said Hades. Validar and King Garon appeared. "Leave that to us…" said Validar.

The two kings disappeared to head into battle.

Chapter 20

Hazel and Nica burst through the Athena cabin door saying, "We got something!" "What is it?" asked Percy. "Cerberus's blood. Thanatos said this might cure Kailey." said Nica. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's do this!" said Percy. Percy poured some of Cerberus's blood into Kailey's mouth. "NO! NO! NO! She's still becoming worse!" shouted Nica in rage. "If you need me, I'll be at the arena!" said Nica as she stomped off. "But how? Thanatos said that this WOULD cure her…" said Hazel with a sigh. "Hmm… this is some puzzle…" said Aqua. "Who are you?" asked Hazel. "Oh, sorry Hazel this is Aqua she just appeared with some others at camp a few minutes ago." said Percy. "I wonder… maybe my singing will help?" said Aqua. "But how?" asked Emma. "When I sing this one song, the power from my necklace will help someone like, if someone is possessed, it will break them out of their doldrums." said Aqua. Aqua began singing her song once again. Emma was really impressed by her song. (Even though this is the Hoshidain version of the song that I know that someone translated on the internet…) Everyone was mesmerized by her song. "(You are the ocean's great waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time, that path is yours to climb. In the white light, A hand reaches through, A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two, Makes the dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day, Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, That light scatters to the sky above, Dawn breaks through, the moon, White as a bone, Lost In Thoughts All Alone.)" When she was done singing, nothing still happened. "(Sigh) I'm so sorry… even my power cannot help…" said Aqua. "It's alright Aqua. You did your best." said Emma. Everyone went to outside to explore the camp.

Chapter 21

At night, Validar and King Garon snuck in the camp by disguising themselves as campers.

"Alright! So… what was the plan again?" asked Validar dumbfounded. King Garon face palmed his forehead saying, "(Sigh) We go kidnap Corrin and Kailey, and make sure that no one gets in our way…" "Good plan." said Validar. "(Sigh) Let's just go…!" said King Garon. Corrin was at the arena practicing with his sword, when King Garon appeared. "F-Father?! How did you-?!" asked Corrin as he was stopped by King Garon saying, "Corrin what do you think you're doing here with these know-it-alls? You should come home." "But I don't want to-!" said Corrin as he collapsed. King Garon snapped his fingers and Corrin disappeared to the UnderWorld. Validar appeared saying, "Did you get him?" "Yes. And you got your daughter?" asked King Garon. "Yes. Excellent work great grandson." said Validar. "Don't ever call me that again…!" said King Garon. The two kings disappeared.

Chapter 22

The next morning, Nica rushed past the Athena cabin, "Where are they?!" She basically screamed. "Where are who?" Robin said, "KAILEY AND CORRIN!" Nica was basically having a mental breakdown. "I haven't seen them…" said Robin, a hint of worry in his voice. Nica suddenly went pale. "It's starting" She said, her voice shaking. "What is?!" Robin's concern was immense. "The summoning," Nica said, "Get the others, we're going to this world's Dragon's Table." said Nica.

Meanwhile in the UnderWorld…

"Ugh… what happened?" said Corrin. Corrin was in a prison cell with a woman that was wearing a tactician robe collapsed on the cold prison floor. "Kailey!" shouted Corrin. Corrin rushed to her side. "Where are we? We need to get out of here." said Corrin. "HaHaHa! You are foolish to not realized that you've both been captured…" said a deep voice in the distance. "Who's there?!" said Corrin in shock. King Garon walked over to the cell saying, "Corrin, do you not recognise your own father?!" "Why did you do this?!" asked Corrin with fear in his eyes. "Corrin you do know the fell dragon Anakos, correct?" said King Garon. "Wait… you don't mean-" said Corrin as he was cut off by King Garon. "Yes you two are going to help us summon Anakos…" said King Garon. "I know why you need me but, why do you need Kailey?!" asked Corrin in shock. "You both will find out soon enough…!" said King Garon. King Garon disappeared. Corrin noticed Kailey shivering mumbling Chrom's name weakly. Corrin held her and took off his cape and tucked Kailey in it saying, "Please… Don't die on me Kailey… You're gonna be alright… I promise."

Meanwhile almost to the UnderWorld…

Everyone was in the underworld trying to find the Dragon's Table. "It's this way quick!" said Nica. Suddenly they were stopped by the two kingdom prince and princesses of Hoshido and Nohr. "Guys! Thank the gods you're here! We need your help!" said Aqua. "Corrin and Kailey are down here somewhere in the underworld we need your help to rescue them!" said Nica. "Of course Aqua they're in the underworld dungeon come on!" said Rayoma. Everyone ran to the cell where Corrin and Kailey were. But to their surprise they saw that it was empty. "Rrr… Validar must have took them already!" said Nica. "This way!" said Elise as she rode along on her horse to the Dragon's Table. Everyone arrived at the Dragon's Table to see Hades, Validar, and King Garon. Corrin and Kailey were changed in prison changes both on the floor guarded by Thanatos. "Welcome fools to the Dragon's Table!" said Hades

Chapter 23

"Guys! Help us!" said Corrin in shock. "Don't worry Onii Chan! We'll help you!" said Elise. "Thanatos why would you do this?!" asked Hazel. "I-" said Thanatos as he was cut off by Hades saying, "My dear Hazel… he works for me… you know that." "Someone's missing," Validar said suddenly. "How would one be- " Hades said "My daughter's Fell. Where is she!?" Validar screeched, Elise noticed now, that Nica was gone. "She's right behind you Dumbo." Nica's voice echoed from behind Validar. When Validar turned around, Kailey and Corrin were free, thanks to her. "Also, before I give you a beating, the name's Nica." and she lunged at Validar.

Chapter 24

Validar screeched, unable to do anything. What he expected to feel was very different that what he expected. Instead of a sharp sword impaling him, he felt a soft pat on his head. "Seriously…? A rubber sword…?" Validar said wearily. "Smell again." Nica said with a smirk. Corrin sniffed the air, Bitter… maybe a bit tangy? He thought, "Poison…" Hades muttered, awestruck. "HAHA! Ignorant brat! I will not die to poison!" Validar laughed. "Oh, but this is no ordinary poison," Nica smirked, "This poison drains the magic out of your body to make you mortal, then uses the magic it drained from you to make itself stronger so it can kill you." Validar went pale, (if it was possible, he's already pale enough!). Then he collapsed. Hades and Garon lifted him up and rushed him out, thinking he was dying. When they were gone, Emma asked, "Is that really going to kill him…?" "No, unfortunately." Nica said, "It just drains enough that they pass out." "We need to get out of here," Chrom said, holding the passed-out Kailey in his arms. Hades appeared shouting, "You're not going anywhere!" "Oh yes we are!" Nica said, opening a black hole and sucking about everything into it. "Rrr… curse these fools!" said Hades as he was cut of by King Garon. " Leave them to me…" said King Garon as he disappeared. Nica enlarged the black hole, making more of the structure be sucked in. "Get out of here! I can manage on my own!" she screamed, her veins turning black and pulsing like crazy. "Wait! Nica I'll help you!" said Aqua as she sang her song. "No! you'll die! Get. Out!" Nica screamed. "I'm a Nohrian princess, I don't care! I'm going to help and that's final!" screamed Aqua as she began singing louder and louder. The others ran out arriving up to the camp. "(Pant, Pant) We made it! Come on!" shouted Corrin. Suddenly King Garon appeared his sword drawn ready to attack. "Everyone get behind me!" shouted Corrin. Corrin pulled out a unusual dragon stone, and transformed into a dragon, but different then Nowi's transformation. "RRAAWWRR!" said Corrin. Corrin charged King Garon trying to attack. Garon dodged an attack and struck Corrin in the ribs. "GRAWR!" shouted Corrin. Corrin transformed back into a man and collapsed on the ground holding his ribs in pain. "Ugh…!" said Corrin. "Now you know my true strength! You are weak! I should have known better than to raise a pathetic son! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" shouted King Garon. "Onii Chan!" shouted Elise. Elise rode up to Corrin and healed him with her staff. Nica was screaming in pain in the corner of the room. "Everyone! Get out of the room, NOW! I can't keep the black hole under control much longer! It will kill us all if you don't get out!" She screamed again, Corrin could feel the black hole getting stronger, "Everyone! Retreat!" He shouted, running for the door. Everyone followed him, "I'm not leaving her!" Ricken cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ricken, Go! I can survive this black hole! You can't! Now GO!" Nica cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as well. Those final words rang out as the Dragon's Table, Nica, King Garon, and Hades were all sucked into the black hole, and Nica closed the black hole on her way in, causing a complete silence.

Chapter 25

"NO!" Ricken cried as he stumbled towards the empty room. "No… s-she's gone…" he fell down on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Let's go home…" Chiron said, pain sounding in his voice. Frederick comforted Ricken, as a father would comfort a young son who just lost his mother. As Ricken was walking into the hallway, he spotted a glint in the corner of his eye. Ricken went to the corner of the room where Nica was. On the floor was a small purple gemstone with a crack in it, and a note. When Ricken read the note, he almost broke out in tears again.

Dear Ricken, .

I know you miss me terribly but .

I need you to be strong. This jewel .

is the black hole I summoned. As you .

can see, I am already working on it's .

hold on me, It can only be broken .

by dark magic. Please do not completely .

destroy it, it would release the black .

hole again, destroying Earth. I will be .

with you in a while, .

Love, .

Nica .

"Nica…" said Ricken. Ricken walked over to the Athena cabin with the others to prepare a battle plan if Hades, Valdar, and King Garon show up again.

Chapter 26

"Kailey… Please…" said Chrom with worry in his eyes. "L-Link…" stammered Kailey. "Who? Who is Link?" asked Robin. "GGGAAAHHH!" shouted a voice in the distance. Everyone ran outside to see a man falling out of the sky. "Sumia! Help him!" shouted Lissa. "Right!" said Sumia. Sumia flew up on her pegasus grabbing the man's arm, and pulled him up. Sumia flew down the man panting heavily thinking he's thankful for the help. "Are you okay?" asked Emma. The man nodded. "What happened to you up there?" asked David. The man lowered his head in disappointment. "Can you talk?" asked Regina. The man shook his head No. "What's your name?" asked Hook. The man drew his sword and wrote the word "Link" in the dirt. "Link? Is that you're name?" asked Henry. Link nodded. "Of course! Link the hero of Hyrule! He used the Master Sword to defeat the demon king and saved the goddess Hylia!" said Henry.

Chapter 27

"Link the hero of what?" asked Emma. "(sigh) Just a sec…" said Henry as he went to get the "Once Upon A Time" book again. Henry showed a picture of a young man flying on some huge red bird locking blades with a pig faced man. On the right side of the picture, showed a woman wearing a white dress using the master sword to slice the earth sending the land up to the sky. "After the war was over, the first hero was defeated. The goddess Hylia then pledged that she will see the hero again as a human. Over many years, a young girl named Zelda was born and she was the reincarnated Hylia as a human. The hero was Link. Over countless eras, every time a hero named Link, and a princess named Zelda would join together to defeat the demon king and bring peace to the land of Hyrule once more." said Henry as he closed the book. "Wow you have a lot of stories from different realms don't you…?" Emma said. Ricken felt a sharp thump in his pocket, when he reached in, he pulled out the jewel. "Guys! Look!" he said as he set the jewel on the table, all of a sudden the crack widened. "She's working at the weak point!" Henry shouted, Link grabbed the jewel and wedged the Master Sword's tip into it. He carefully pried at the crack. "Careful!" Ricken said, biting his lip nervously. Suddenly, Link wedged really hard. Ricken yelped as something flew out of the jewel and slammed into the ceiling. Link removed the Master Sword just as the jewel repaired itself. A familiar groan came from the ceiling, "Nica!" Ricken cried, Link looked as happy as can be, and everyone else was surprised except Fredrick, (he needs to lighten up!), he just gave a soft smile and nodded. "Someone help me." Nica groaned from the ceiling. Link pulled out a hookshot and shot up there, peeling Nica from the roof and carrying her down on his back.

When he got to the bottom they were swarmed by everyone in the cabin. "Is she okay?!" Ricken cried, happy as could be. "I'm fine," Nica groaned, "but I think my arm is broken…" Sure enough, Nica's arm was bent and twisted in an odd shape. "I can heal it!" Lissa jumped. "No Lissa," Chrom said, "It won't work on her, she's a Fell Dragon, remember?" "Oh…" Lissa said, her spirit dying. "Actually…" Nica said, crawling up from her seat on the floor, "I've turned against my purpose, I am now able to be healed by light magic. It won't heal completely though…" Lissa smiled at this, "I'll do what I can!" she said, all jumpy. About 30 minutes later, Kailey woke up in a small empty room with only Chrom and Nica, who somehow had a sling cradling her left arm. "Kailey. I have something for you." Chrom said. "C-Chrom...?" Kailey stammered. "You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... just you and me." Chrom's voice was as rich as dark chocolate. Kailey blushed then started to sway when Chrom kissed her. Nica giggled, she loved these romantic moments, they made her all giddy. Once Kailey came back to her senses, Chrom kneeled on one knee, both girls gasped and Nica squealed in delight. "Kailey," Chrom said touchingly, "Will you marry me?" Kailey laughed, cried, gasped, and had a bunch of other emotions just smashed together. "I-I- uh… Yes!" Kailey cried as she jumped to Chrom and hugged him so tightly she almost suffocated him. "It's settled then," Nica said, "The wedding will be next month." "Okay," Kailey said, "I'll have to work on planning." "Okay," Nica said, then she limped off. "I have a feeling everything's going to work out fine." Chrom said, then he took Kailey's hand and walked out into the bright sun.

To Be Continued…

Next Book

Marriage of a Warrior

Chrom had proposed almost two months ago and the wedding was BEAUTIFUL. But it seems Nica and the others are in need of help when they get a message from Navi saying Ganon has been brought back with dark magic and has captured Zelda, along with Link's friend. And to make matters worse, Kailey has been getting random surges of power, then passing out. Will they be able to defeat Ganon, along with finding out what is wrong with Kailey? Probably, who knows.


End file.
